Reminiscing with Izaya and Shizuo
by blacksakura13
Summary: I risk my life talking to Izaya and Shizuo. Shizaya!


**Anoter DRRR fanfic.**

**Timeline is... well, wherever it fits.**

**I guess this is kinda inspired by the interview with Shizuo and Izaya XD so basically, I'm the narrator~**

**I own nothing~**

**

* * *

**

Shinra Kishitani is an underground doctor living in the city called Ikubukuro with the headless biker, Celty. To say he was strange is an understatement. He was smart, of course he was, he is a doctor after all and he was in love.

But alas, this story isn't of Shinra or his beloved Celty. No, no. This story is about Orihara, Izaya.

Ah yes, we all know Izaya Orihara. He was the most feared, most respected and the most psychotic informer in Ikebukuro. Although he liked to believe that he wasn't psychotic. No, no. Not at all, not in the very least he just loved humans! Loved how they always acted exactly the way he expected them to, just like manipulating the strings of puppets. He liked to think that he was a puppeteer and the whole world was his stage and humans his beloved puppets.

But has anyone thought about how he gathered his information?

Well, of course there was the internet. Sometimes he'd spend countless hours sitting in front of his computer screen just chatting with random strangers, talking about the rumors that may be true. Another option is reading. He read books, newspapers flyers… just about anything he could get his hands on.

And of course, the third and most difficult and tiresome method, field work.

Oh no, you see, he didn't really mind roaming the streets of the city, beating the crap out of someone for information or going to Dotachin and his little troupe.

But oh, no. Information wasn't that easily obtained. Not when you're trying to get information from people who were as powerful, if not more powerful than himself. Sometimes, costumes were needed.

"Ah, can we please not talk about this?" Izaya said sighing, not bothering to turn around to face me.

I chuckled. "Oh, c'mon, Izaya-san. I'm pretty sure that your fans would love to hear about your line of work, yes?"

He groaned.

Now, where was I? Ah yes. Sometimes, he needed to go undercover.

Once, Orihara-san disguised himself as a waiter, bow tie and all. He even masked his personality. No one would've known it was the informer, it was amazing. But sometimes, being a mere waiter will do no good. Sometimes you have t talk to the head of a company in person… without being recognized. Sometimes, Izaya-san had to---

"Oi, Namie, get this nuisance out of here." Izaya said with a vexed voice, his eyes narrowing to slits.

I pouted. "Aww, Izaya-san---"

"Come now, Orihara. I'd like to know more about my boss. Let her stay a little longer." Namie said smiling a wicked smirk, ushering with a wave of her hand for me to continue.

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

Sometimes, Izaya-san had to dress up as a l----

Izaya stood up and slammed his hands against his desk. "Out."

I raised an eyebrow. "E-excuse me?"

He started walking towards me, his switchblade in hand. When did he get that? He stopped right in front of me, the blade pressing against my neck. "OUT."

I fell out of my chair and quickly grabbed my things, almost tripping on my way out. I stopped in front of the door and asked a last question. "A-a-are you sure th-that you don't want me to---"

His switchblade hitting the wall beside my head like a dart against a dartboard answered my unfinished question. I gulped. "I-I-I'll see you again some other time! BYE." I ran down the stairs and tripped, sliding down the stairs painfully.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"How long do you plan to follow me?" asked the usually quiet Shizuo Heiwajima as he pulled out another cigarette from his pocket, put it in his mouth and lit it.

I pouted. "Until you agree with my bargain!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Bargain? What bargain?"

"I'll tell you something about your nemesis that you could use as blackmail." I explained.

He shook his head. "Not interested."

I frowned. "Please? Free of charge?"

"What are you? A less annoying but nonetheless annoying flea?!" He said and I could hear the anger rising in his voice.

"Pretty please?" I tried one more time.

He clenched and unclenched his hand several time before finally agreeing with me. We sat at a random park bench and just when I was about to continue, we were joined by the headless biker. Shizuo visibly calmed down.

"Hi Celty." He greeted.

I smiled. "Good evening!"

She clicked a few buttons on her phone. _"Hi Shizuo. A friend of yours?"_

He shook his head. "Barely. Annoying little kid here wouldn't stop annoying me."

"Well, since you're here headless biker, why don't you join us?"

She nodded. _"Call me Celty. I just finished a job so, I've got time."_

"Great!"

Sometimes, Izaya-san had to dress up like a lady. He isn't proud of that fact, mind you. Actually, its what he hated most about his job though he could play a very convincing girl.

It was a normal night in the city. A few shady figures lingering in the back alleys, the streets busy with honking cars and busy people minding their own business. A girl with raven black hair that fell just below her shoulders, pale skin and striking crimson orbs stepped out of a cab in front of her prey's location. As the cab drove away, she pulled on her skirt that was way too high for her liking and fixed her hair, letting out a huff.

This wasn't a lady. This was our informer, Izaya Orihara, dressed up like a girl. Why? Well he heard that this new guy, Tanaka Tom, has been collecting money from people. Why was that? He wanted to know. Why was it that this guy scared people into paying him? He didn't look threatening at all.

He shrugged. The time for asking questions would be when he meets Tanaka-san. He had, he shuddered at the thought, a 'date' with the man and he was already a few minutes late. He walked to the bar they were supposed to meet at with the most lady-like charm he could muster.

"Ah! Tanaka-san!" _she _greeted in a high pitched and soft voice. "It's good to see you!"

Tom smiled. "Aiko-chan! There you are!"

Izaya walked to where Tom was when he saw a face that was way too familiar and he felt a spark of anger shoot through his body. "Tom-san, who is this… _friend _of yours?" he asked, the fake sweetness in his voice mingling with venom as he tried not to glare at the blond man beside Tom.

"Ah yes. He wasn't with us last time we met, yes?"

Izaya nodded cutely.

"Well then, let me introduce you. This is Shizuo Heiwajima. He is my body guard." Tom explained and everything made so much sense.

The people weren't afraid of Tom. No, of course not! They were afraid of this caveman, Shizuo!

They had a few drinks and chatted, Izaya getting the information he wanted but he could barely keep in his anger towards the blond. He just wanted to push all his buttons, see him get angry like when they were in high school and---

Izaya's train of though was cut short by the ringing of Tom's cellphone. He smiled apologetically at the raven haired girl. "Sorry, I have to take this."

Izaya shook his head. This was perfect, he thought. "Take your time! I don't mind." He said smiling and Tom smiled again, thanking her and walked outside.

Shizuo stayed where he was, staring out into space as if everything around him was nothing. Izaya's smirk spread out so wide, it was a miracle his face wasn't split into two. He gracefully walked up to the bartender and tapped him on the shoulder. _Time to mess with Shizzy-chan. That Tom freak was getting extremely boring._

Shizuo was snapped out of his daze and turned to look at the _girl_ beside him. "Yes?"

A confused look found its way on Izaya's face. He has never in his entire life heard Shizuo talk so calmly. It was always "I'LL KILL YOU" or "DIE FLEA" or anything of the sorts and he felt his heart skip a beat.

Izaya shook his head. "A body guard, eh? Must be interesting." He cooed, his finger trailing up and down Shizuo's arm and he wondered with a smirk if he could get Shizzy-chan want him. He chuckled darkly. "Have any girlfriends, _big boy?_"

Shizuo raised his eyebrow. "Uh, no?"

"Fufufu, well, aren't I lucky then?" Izaya snickered, locking his hands around the neck of the man he hated so much. How easy would it have been to just swipe his switchblade across his neck and finally be rid of the man but no, he wanted to play some games with Shizuo. To see if he can actually do something _right_.

"…?"

Izaya looked up at Shizuo, their faces a few centimeters apart. "Though I wonder what a handsome looking fellow such as yourself is doing without a girl friend." Izaya giggled. "You aren't gay, are you? Now wouldn't that be an interesting thought? A big bad body guard who was gay? Hehe, that would be---"

Izaya was cut short a second time that night but not by a phone this time but lips capturing his own in a kiss. He blinked. Once. Twice… He stared at the blond with the most confused look on his face, his arms still wrapped around his neck.

"You talk too much."

He was pulled into another kiss and the second one just made him see stars. He felt Shizuo's tongue lick at his lower lip, asking for more. He obliged and moaned into the kiss. _Who knew the brainless idiot could kiss so well?!?!"_

He was snapped out of his bliss when he felt a hand slowly making its way down his back and grope his ass. He yelp, jumping out of Shizuo's arms and blushing as red as a tomato. "Wh-what was?!"

Flustered, he grabbed his purse and stood up. "Tell Tom-san that I h-had to leave e-early, yes?" he said, not looking at Shizuo. That was a low blow to his pride. A VERY low blow. He didn't bother waiting for the bartender/body guard's reply and dashed out of the building.

Shizuo stared at her retreating form and----

"....Kill…."

I looked at Shizuo as he glared at his shoes. "Shizuo-san?" I asked.

Celty's body was shaking and I was sure if she had a head, she would be laughing really loudly by now. As calmly as she could, she typed in one sentence. _"Izaya dressed up as a girl?!!"_

I nodded. "Yup! Shizuo-san didn't even notice!!!"

"KILL." He stood up and glared at me.

"a-uuh, um?! Shi-Shizuo-san…?!?"

From what little information I received from Izaya, usually Celty stopped Shizuo from breaking his skull. I chanced a glance at Celty who was still laughing…. It looks like I'm screwed. I dashed as fast as I could but sadly, my legs were not as long as Shizuo's and he eventually caught up with me. He picked me up by the collar of my shirt.

"KILL. KILL. KILL. **KILL. KILL. KILL!!!!!! UUUURRRRRAAAAAAGGHHHHHHH!!!!"**

And for the first time in my life, I flew.


End file.
